Imposible alejarme de tí
by SM-POTTER
Summary: Songfic One shot... Hermione está realmente confundida...Draco la hace poner en aquel estado... ya no hay vuelta atrás...


**Holas! Estoy de vuelta aquí… pero esta vez con un songfic (One shot) en realidad el primero que hago… es muy pero muy muy muy cortito… no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo pudo salir esto de mi… pero bueno… espero que les guste… besos SM-POTTER**

**Disclaimer: Los dos personajes pertenecientes a esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling…**

**Imposible alejarme de ti **

No, no intentes disculparte  
No juegues a insistir  
Las excusas ya existían antes de ti

No, no me mires como antes  
No hables en plural  
La retórica es tu arma más letal

Todo había caído, mi mundo se había derrumbado en torno a él. No había dolor más grande para mí, que perderlo y recuperarlo todos los días. Lo amaba con locura, aunque precisamente el no se había dado cuenta. Yo me había enamorado de él aquella noche. Aquella maldita noche en que nos conocimos realmente.

Pero claro, a ti ya no te importa, solo jugabas conmigo. Nunca me quisiste y yo llegué a pensar que tus falsas mentiras eran verdad. Me entregué a ti como un caramelo a un niño. Tanto sufrí, tanto.

Noches y noches llorando por tu ausencia, y tú de nuevo ilusionando a otra, pero luego vuelves. No creo que pienses en que me has lastimado, en que has partido un corazón. Creo que ni se te ha ocurrido esa idea. Nunca has reflexionado sobre tus actos, y pienso que deberías.

Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más  
Siento que me dueles todavía aquí  
Adentro

Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es  
Romperle el corazón a alguien así

No creo que quiera volver a verte otra vez, la herida es profunda…

Te amo… lo se… y como te gusta que lo diga…te crees importante al escucharlo. Muchas mujeres que están contigo también lo hacen… y bien que te gusta oírlo. Te crees afortunado, pero realmente no lo eres ya que en vez de darle amor y cariño a una persona, le das más ganas de odiarte. Lastimas a la gente, a muchas niñas inocentes que haces creer que estás locamente enamorado de ellas y se entregan a ti…Y tú, sin control alguno, quiebras lo más profundo de ellas, aquel sueño que tanto ellas han esperado…

No se puede vivir con tanto veneno,  
La esperanza que me dio tu amor  
No me la dio más nadie,  
Te juro, no miento

No se puede vivir con tanto veneno  
No se puede dedicar el alma  
A acumular intentos  
Pesa más la rabia que el cemento

Hoy tocaste la puerta de mi habitación, y cuando la abrí, allí estabas… intentando disculparte, como si fuera a concedertelo. Me pides perdón por haberme ensuciado, por haber sido parte de mí sin consuelo…Pero se que todo esto es mentira, que quisiste usarme. Mientes… dices que me amas, que soy la única mujer en tu vida capaz de hacerte feliz, pues eso no es posible…

Y como una estúpida, vuelvo a entregarme a ti. No logro razonar lo que siento. No eres sincero conmigo… Me llevas a la misma habitación donde vamos todas las noches, solo para satisfacerte conmigo. No es así, sé que no debo estar aquí; pero no puedo evitarlo… tanto te amo, tanto… a la misma vez que muero por dentro cada anochecer. Bien sé que no me correspondes, pero mi corazón es más fuerte que yo.

Espero que no esperes que te espere  
Después de mis 26  
La paciencia se me ha ido hasta los pies

Y voy deshojando margaritas  
Y mirando sin mirar  
Para ver si así, te irritas y te vas

Siempre en aquel oscuro lugar, vuelvo a ser parte de ti; aunque no lo quiera. Sufro por ti. Me haces mucho daño. Desde la primera noche juntos mi cuerpo no es el mismo de siempre… cada vez decaigo y me vuelvo más vulnerable…

Tengo que encontrar alguna forma que quitarte de mi vida, pero no la hay. Vuelves y vuelves como si nada hubiera ocurrido, con aquellos ojos grises que convencen sin pensar…

Necesito cambiar mi rumbo, debo quitarte de mi corazón…pero no puedo! Para realizar tremenda cosa, debo abandonar aquel mundo mágico que tanto amo, aquel mundo en que me he criado y pasado los mejores años de mi vida…aunque me fuera de él, sé que me buscarás, por sabes que soy tuya.

Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más  
Siento que me dueles todavía aquí  
Adentro

Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es   
Romperle el corazón a alguien así

No logro lo que quiero, nunca podré…

Draco… aquella palabra que tanto me hace llorar…que me hace sentir escalofríos cada vez que la pronuncio.

Hermione perdóname, sabes que te amo, por favor vuelve conmigo… aquella frase que está incorporada a ti… la que escucho todos los días al caer la noche… acto seguido tomo tu mano y me alejo de la habitación contigo…

Estoy ciega, siempre lo mismo…

No se puede vivir con tanto veneno  
La esperanza que me dio tu amor  
No me la dio más nadie  
Te juro, no miento

No se puede morir con tanto veneno  
No se puede dedicar el alma  
A acumular intentos  
Pesa más la rabia que el cemento

Y allí voy… hacia aquel pasadizo secreto donde me haces tuya una y otra vez…

Por favor, aléjate de mí, no quiero que sigas siendo parte de mi vida! Vete! Vete!

Nada ocurre…

Mientras más veces quiero que te vayas más te instalas en mi corazón…y he llegado a la conclusión que no me queda otra alternativa que aprender a vivir esta agitada vida… la que el destino eligió para mí…

Fin

…--------------------------------------------------------------…

**Grax por llegar hasta aquí… espero que les haya gustado… se que es un poco triste… pero se me ocurrió y decidí escribirla…**

**La canción se llama "NO" de shakira… ya me olvidaba…también esta canción me ha dado pie a escribir la historia… va… se me ocurrió mientras la escuchaba…**

**Déjenme un review… acepto tomatazos y flores jaja… besos nos vemos…**


End file.
